Dear Naruto-Kun And Other Parodies!
by ConclusionsOfTheHeart
Summary: Hinata thinks of what she might tell Naruto before he becomes her husband. What better way to express how the Hyuga feels than in song? Enter a world of Naruto characters and their thoughts put together into songs we all know!
1. Dear Naruto-kun

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is now a developed idea I've decided to put into play. This parody was going to be simply a one-shot, but I had so much fun with this one that I made another one a while ago. Now, I've decided that I will start taking requests for characters and songs, so if you're interested, send a song and character request!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor.**  
 **...**

Hinata: Dear Naruto-kun

 ***An 18 year old Hinata has just returned from a week long S-ranked mission. The mission involved saving a kidnapped bride from an evil rouge from Kirigakure. The mission was a success, and the bride was returned to her fiancé. They are to get married tomorrow.***

 ***The Hyuga walks up to her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed with exhaustion. She looks up at her celling, suddenly thinking of Naruto. She is surprised to find herself thinking of what it'd be like to be the kidnapped bride they'd saved...***

 ** _"What if Naruto-kun really were to be my husband?"_ She laughed, trying to snap herself out of her foolish thoughts. But she couldn't. She smiled softly to herself. _"If... Naruto-kun were my husband, what would I tell him?"_**

 ***Music suddenly begins playing. Hinata begins...***

Dear Naruto-kun….

Here's a few things you'll need to know when

You do become my future husband… for my life…

 ** _(aaaaaaaAAAAAWW...)_**

Take me on a date, don't invite Neji

And do not forget cinnamon buns are my favorite treat

Cause if you treat me right, I'll stay the perfect wife

Keep you happy, heal-heal your injuries

Being Hokage's high, but baby so am I

So don't think I'll accept no missions every day and night

I may be a princess, but I need to stay fit.

Call up on me, S-S-rank would be sweet.

 ** _(HEY!)_**

I'm sure you'll know how to treat me like a lady

Sakura has shown you baby

When she'd punch you out of sight.

Dear Naruto-kun,

here's a few things you'll need to know when

You do become my future husband for my life.

Dear Naruto-kun,

If you don't want to get 64-palmed,

Give me a back massage each and every night

 ***Hinata giggles to herself as she thinks of all these ridiculous things she would only dream of playfully tellingNaruto. She then continues.***

If we ever fight, just apologize

and maybe then I won't hang out with Kiba-kun all night.

Even if I was wrong,

Haha, I'm never wrong

Don't disagree

I'm kind, but I can get angry

I'm sure you'll know how to treat me like a lady

Sakura has shown you baby

When she'd punch you out of sight.

 ** _(aaaaaAAAAAW HEY!)_**

Dear Naruto-kun,

Here's a few things you'll need to know when

You do become my future husband for my life.

Dear Naruto-kun,

If you want to eat my home-made ramen,

Every year you'll see Sakura once or twice.

I'll be panting on the right side of the field

 _ **(HEY!)**_

Train with me all day and you will get some

 _ **(STITCHES)**_

Don't let it slip your mind.

I'm pretty strong, alright?

Call up on me S-S-rank would be sweet, babe!

I'm sure you'll know how to treat me like a lady

Sakura has shown you baby

When she'd punch you out of sight.

Dear Naruto-kun,

Here's a few things you'll need to know when

You do become my future husband for my life.

Dear Naruto-kun, if you don't want to get 64-palmed,

Give me a back massage each and every night.

 ** _(That's right!)_**

Oh yeah, Naruto-kun we'll… have a perfect life.

 ***As Hinata finishes, the music fades off as her eyes flutter shut. She is still blushing at the wild thoughts, and she smiles into her sleep.***

...

...

 **A/N: Remember, if you have any ideal characters or songs in mind, please let me know! I'm open for requests!**

 **Thank you :)**


	2. Teareven

**A/N: Hi everyone, this another one with Hidan that I really wanted to do!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Breakeven" by The Script.**  
 **...**

Hidan: Teareven

 ***It's been three months. Three freaking months since that accursed incident. And Hidan was still down there. Down below with barely a sliver of light to accompany the pitch black darkness that consumed him. His entire body ached and he hated the fact that he could feel _every single thing_ , the bugs gnawing at his barely decaying flesh, the itches he couldn't scratch. Everything that touched his dismembered body parts.***

 _ **"Jashin-damnit!" ***_ **He suddenly exploded, screeching until he felt his vocal cords bleed, breaking his silence for the first time in weeks. His voice came out sounding like a dying cat's. He fell into a coughing fit. _"If I have to lie here and suffer everything that touches me, I should at least have the privilege of getting pieced back together eventually. Lord Jashin! Hear your tortured servant!"_ *He bellowed. The noise broke the silence of the deadly still forest. There was no response but the scattering of leaves above. He'd given up escape about a month ago, and he'd long since reached the point of going completely mad. All that was really left was his voice. Suddenly, Hidan heard the strangest thing. Music began playing. Not seeing anything to lose, he began to sing.***

I'm still alive but it hurts to breath and...  
Just beggin' lord Jashin that he'll stop my grievin'...

Cause I've got time while **he's** got freedom  
And when my limbs tore no they ain't teareven

Now,

My best days are all of my worst  
I have a pain and a headache from the blood I thirst

And when **he's** dead, I'll still be here breathin'  
And here's when I wish I had stayed a heathen  
Heathen  
Oh...

And what am I sp'osed to do when the best chance of escape was Kakuzu and,  
How am sp'osed to pray when I know Jashin shows no mercy?

I've fallen to pieces...  
I've fallen to pieces

 ***Music***

They say cursed things happen for a reason  
But no damn words gonna stop my bleedin'

Cause **he's** moved on while I'm still seethin'  
And here's when I wish I had stayed a heathen  
Heathen  
Oooh...

And what am I sp'osed to do when the the best chance of freedom was Kakuzu and,  
What am I sp'osed to say when there's only squirrels and deer to hear me...?

I've fallen to pieces  
I've fallen to pieces  
 _(yeah)_  
I've fallen to piiiiiieces  
I've fallen to pieces

 ***Music again...***

I've spilt his guts and her guts and made one mistake  
And to this day lord Jashin cursed me  
I grasp on to the sanity that does remain  
Oooh...

And from here till forever, in this pit I will stay...

I'm still alive but it hurts to breath and,  
Just beggin' lord Jashin that he'll stop my grievin'

Cause I've got time while **he's** got freedom...  
And when my limbs tore no they ain't tear...  
No they ain't tear, no they ain't teareven nooo...

And what am sp'osed to do when the best chance of escape was Kakuzu and,  
How am sp'osed to pray when I know Jashin has abandoned me?

I've fallen to pieces  
I've fallen to pieces  
 _(yeah)_  
I've fallen to piiiiiieces  
I've fallen to pieces

I ain't teareven, no  
I ain't teareven, no  
Ooh  
I ain't teareven no...  
...

...

 **A/N: Hope you liked it :)**

 **Requests are still open, so if you have a song and a character, just send em' in and I'll see what I can do!**


	3. King Of Akatsuki

**A/N: Hello! This is another song parody I came up with a while ago for Konan! Really wanted to do this one, so here it is :D And Guest out there, if you are reading this, thank you for the request, and it will be here soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles**

...  
Konan: King Of Akatsuki

 ***Konan appears fearlessly in front of 'Madara' as he looks down at her with an air of displeasure, superiority and disgust. Konan looks back at him, un-phased by his sharp stare before saying:***

 _ **"I am done following you, Madara."**_

 ***Madara is not surprised by Konan's words, but this does not stop his display of anger toward her.***

 _ **"You have truly failed me, Konan. Before I kill you, I'd like to know. What has caused you to speak such foolish nonsense?"**_

 _ **"Since Nagato's death, I have chosen a different path. A path of hope, of peace. There is nothing but darkness in my future if I continue to follow in your footsteps. I will not let your ways live on!"**_

 ***irritated all the more now by her words, 'Madara' spits out sarcastically:***

 _ **"Well, why don't you just tell me how you really feel, then?"**_

 ***Konan's eyes narrow. Cue music. 'Madara' looks around confused by sudden music.***

Keep giving orders stare me down across the cave  
While I glance outside  
So many things I'd change if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet while I stand by Pein's side

You may have your moon plan  
That no member's aware of  
But you never cared

And yet you still took all our time  
With your wrongful views steady in your mind  
Written in your stare

I hate I've realized this just now, but...  
Though I'm drowning  
Your plan's still going down

And who cares if you don't agree?  
We seek world peace  
And your dark plan's not what we need

Now I've changed, and it's clear to me  
We were blind  
To make you king of Akatsuki...

 _OOOoooh..._

You played so innocent  
But you were desolate  
Held hate and greed

And you expected to  
Have things just come to you  
So you'd cast the world in your trance of false dreams

I was the one who'd lost  
Sight of direction, oooh  
And I couldn't see

That you were leading a dark path  
And we walked right into your trap

You may be mighty now  
But you'll fall to your knees

And who cares how much you hate me?  
You will soon see  
Your infinite tsukuyomi  
Is worthless, and how could we be  
So blind?  
To make you king of Akatsuki...

All my life, I've tried to make Nagato and Yahiko smile  
You came with lies  
Hiding intentions and secrets all behind your disguise...

 ***MUSIC* Madara, enraged by Konan's words screeches, "ENOUGH! You shall die TODAY YOU WICKED WOMAN!" before practically lunging himself at her in a blind rage, trying to get her to shut up. Konan disappears in a flurry of origami papers and reappears on a distant rock. She continues.**

And who cares if you don't agree?  
We seek world peace  
And your dark plan's not what we need

Now I stand for what I believe  
We were blind  
To make you king of Akatsuki

Oh, who cares how much you hate me?  
You will soon see  
Your infinite tsukuyomi  
Is worthless, so how could we be  
So blind?  
To make you king of Akatsukiiiiii...

(My hopes in Uzumaki...)

 _Ooooh~_

 _Aaah~_

 _..._

 _..._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading/singing with karaoke version, or whatever you did! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and everything. Requests for characters and songs are very open and appreciated :D!**


End file.
